Spark of Fire
by OrianPrime92
Summary: FutAU/ After graduating early Billy joined the army with two others from Angel Grove. Now after seven years, he's returned with a love interest. But with so many things that's changed, his lover has to calm him and re-spark their fire./ SlashMpreg HIATUS
1. Prologue

Bear with me. I've only seen maybe a few episodes of the original Power Rangers waaaaaaaay back when they first aired in the 90's. I've seen the Might Morphin movie, but not recently. I've seen the Turbo movie twice within the past three days, mostly because I found it at good will, and since I met Adam's actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, I flipped shit and told my sister 'I'M BUYING IT!'. So, really. Out of everything, I don't know that much about the Power Rangers...

In this, I got Rita being neutral. Helpin' both sides. Divatox is the main baddy, mostly because I know her rather well since I saw Turbo movie last night/waaaay early this morning. So, gonna have fun.

Now, first off, this story **is** slash. So, no like, no read.

And two, this is an AU-ish future fic. I kinda got the gist of who the rangers are for the dino rangers. It's Kiri, Connor and Ethan. I dunno Trent all that well, and then of course, I discovered Tommy became a freaking science teacher called "Dr. O" by his students.

So the characters... Connor, Ethan, Kiri, Tommy, Adam, Jason, Rocky and Aisha are gonna be constants in this, along with Bulk, Kim, Kat, Tanya and Justin.

Now that I've got the minor constants out of the way, the main characters are Billy and, as lame as it is, Skull. Skull has a name. I dunno what it is. But it's the reason why Skull is called Skull. But for the sake of me not knowing WHAT his name is, I'm giving him one.

But take note, this IS a future AU fic, meaning Alternate Universe(Yes, I've had some lamo ask me what AU meant), so all of them are either gunna be waaaaay OOC and/or a bitch(hint-hint).

And yes, I'm making Mpreg possible. Just for shits and giggles. You'll see later on why the giggles is in there.

Now, I believe it's time for pairings. Sooo...

**Pairings:** Already established SkullxBilly, TommyxAdam and JasonxRocky, and on-off ConnorxEthan

**Warnings:** LOTS OF SLASH, OOCness, Mpregness, and the sheer crack of a pregnant Ranger that'll be hilarious when you find out who it is. And I KNOW Skull has a name, but I don't know it so I'm giving him one that I'm sure will be a shock to everyone. Same as Bulk.

**Disclaimer:** I'm skinny dipping in someone else's pool. I'll be sure not to pee in it too much.

_Prologue_

Billy sat at graduation. He was smiling, finding it exhilarating that he was graduating a year early. His friends were shocked when he announced it at the beginning of the year. He was excited. His mother was there, and so was his father. They had been willing to put their differences aside for their seventeen year old only son's graduation. His friends were all there as well. Jason, Tommy, Adam, Rocky, Kim, Trini, Aisha, Kat, Tanya... He was truly happy for the first time since he had lost his Power.

When his name was called, he heard his friends. He grinned at them when he stepped off the stage and passed them. Adam grinned, giving a thumbs up to him. He sat back next to the kid next to him. A second later, he glanced at his friends, finding Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Jason, and Rocky gone. His grin faded. It was one of the times that his friends had to run off and save the world.

As the ceremony continued, he heard a name he was unfamiliar with, but the face he was. He was shocked. It was Skull. And then Bulk went up. At the end of the handing out of the diplomas, it was time for the recruiter to announce those going into the military.

"Private Cranston." He rose. "Private Masterson!" Skull rose, and he looked shocked. "Private Parsons!" Bulk rose as well. "May the spirit of God protect them as they serve our country!"

After the graduation ceremony, Trini ran over and hugged him tightly, Kim and Aisha smiling brightly as his parents approached.

"Why didn't you say you were going into the military!" Trini demanded.

"It's... complicated... My birthday is in two days, so I'll be legally able to go to boot camp." Billy said.

"That's... wonderful William." His mother said, voice strained. She was obviously worried. Billy smiled.

"I'll be fine Mom."

"Cranston!" Billy and his friends turned as his parents left to go talk to other parents. He frowned.

"Bulk, Skull, go away!" Trini growled.

"What camp you goin' to?" Skull asked, completely ignoring Trini and the other girls.

"Fort Linksburg, down in Texas." He said. Skull smiled, shocking him and the three girls.

"Us too. See ya 'round." He left, Bulk following.

"... Did he just...?" Aisha started.

"He was _nice_? To Billy? Of all people?" Kim questioned, not believing it.

"Well, like he said... They're going to be in the same Boot Camp together. Military doesn't take well to bullying." Trini said.

"I have a feeling I'm going to be seeing them more than we've ever imagined possible..."

_Five Days Later_

He stood at the bus station, smiling weakly at his friends. He had said goodbye to his parents before he got there. His mother had been sobbing, and his father looked damn proud of him. Now, it was just his friends left.

Jason clapped him on the back, wishing him all the luck in the world. Kim, Kat, Tanya and Aisha hugged him, telling him to write. Rocky bumped fists with him, and Adam hugged him tightly, telling him that he needed to write him every day. Trini was crying, and he smiled weakly, hugging her. She wiped her eyes.

"Take care of yourself Billy." She said, half in a laugh and half in a cry. He nodded, forcing himself not to start crying.

"Trini's right. Take care of yourself bro." Tommy said as they clasped hands. Suddenly, Tommy was hugging him, "If you need anything... Just tell us... We'll be there for you Billy..." He broke. He felt his tears fall as they pulled away and he wiped at them quickly. The bus arrived and he heard Skull shout at him to "not get left behind". He smiled weakly at his friends.

"That's my que..."

"Be careful!"

"Don't forget to write!"

"Drop a call when you can!"

He boarded the bus, and found himself sitting in front of Skull and Bulk. He stared at the window of his friends, all them waving. He felt someone sit beside him. He looked up, and blushed at the closeness of the other.

"Uh..."

"You seem like you could use a friend..."


	2. Chapter One

**Characters:** Billy, Skull, Connor, Ethan, Kiri, Tommy, Adam, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Bulk, Kim, Kat, Tanya and Justin.

**Pairings:** Already established SkullxBilly, TommyxAdam and JasonxRocky, and on-off ConnorxEthan

**Warnings:** LOTS OF SLASH, OOCness, Mpregness, and the sheer crack of a pregnant Ranger that'll be hilarious when you find out who it is. And I KNOW Skull has a name, but I don't know it so I'm giving him one that I'm sure will be a shock to everyone. Same as Bulk.

**Disclaimer:** I'm skinny dipping in someone else's pool. I'll be sure not to pee in it too much. However, I kinda own Skull's parents.

_Chapter One_

_Seven Years Later_

The 25 year old man stood in the bus station, the sky darker than ever compaired to his green-blue eyes hidden by glasses. Next to him was a man about a foot or so taller than him, holding two bags. He looked up, biting his lip. Both were wearing army uniforms.

"Ready to go Billy?" His friend asked. The man slowly nodded.

"I... I guess... It's just... It's been so long..."

"They'll understand."

"I guess..." He murmured. His friend started to walk, and he followed.

"I can carry my own bags Cody." Billy said. Cody turned and smiled at him.

"I know. I want to." The younger man blushed at his friend's words. They reached Cody's old home, and the man let himself and Billy in.

"Ma! Pops!" He called. An elderly man entered the kitchen, flipping the lights on.

"Cody! Patricia! It's Cody!"

"Skull! Darling!" The man's wife entered and hugged the soldier tightly. "Oh why didn't you tell us you were coming home? I would have prepared you something to eat!"

"Sorry Ma. I wanted to surprise you and Pops."

"Cody you rascal!" Cody's father laughed, hugging the man. Cody's mother, Patricia, noticed the extra bag in Cody's hands, then saw Billy.

"Oh! Baby you brought home someone!" She said, smiling.

"Ma, Pops, this is Lieutenant Billy Cranston. The man I told you about in my last letter."

"Welcome Lieutenant." Cody's mother and father said, shaking his hand.

"Just Billy's fine Mr. and Mrs. Masterson." He said.

"Oh no you don't! Call me _Mom_, if you're as close to my little Skully as he claims." Patricia said.

"Ma..." Cody groaned.

"No, no Cody. Patricia's right. If he's going to be part of the family, then he's to call your mother _Mom_ and he's to call me _Dad_." His father said.

"And if he's not comfortable with it?" Cody frowned.

"Well then that's just too damn bad." Mr. Masterson said, "Besides, you're not uncomfortable with it are you Billy?" Billy grinned, and forced himself to bear it.

"Not at all Dad..." The man laughed and Cody's mom immediately started to cook them something to eat as his father returned to bed.

"Ma, I can cook you know. Besides, Billy's a vegetarian." Cody said.

"Well then I'll make a salad for him!"

"Uhm, actually I'm not hungry..." Billy said. Cody whirled on him before his mother could.

"We sat for days on that bus and you didn't eat anything except crackers. You're eating _something_, whether you like it or not Billy-Baby." He used his nickname for the shorter soldier. Billy frowned, but knew he wouldn't win the argument. He and Cody sat at the bar-table in the kitchen as Patricia cooked.

"I'm really not hungry Cody..." He said quietly. Cody shook his head and looked at him.

"That's why you were discharged from the military four years ago... Being a vegetarian, an anemic and an asthmatic was taking it's toll on you." He said softly.

"Anemic, Asthmatic and Vegetarian is short on the list of health problems you guys kept reminding me of." Billy frowned.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of Billy-Baby. I'm surprised you lasted through boot camp, let alone two years of service on top of that." Cody replied, pulling the smaller man onto his lap. Billy blushed.

"Cody your..."

"Here you go boys! Oops, looks like I'm interrupting!" Patricia giggled. She put a plate of chicken stir fry in front of her son, and a large salad in the place Billy had been sitting. The smaller soldier returned to the seat he was in, blushing. "Good night Skully, good night Billy!" The woman went up stairs.

"... She's a crack-snorter. Sorry." Cody sighed, "Dad said she was going through rehab."

"So that explains the..."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"It could've been worse..." Billy told him quietly. Cody frowned.

"I know..." He looked at Billy. "You better eat your salad. At least half of it. And take your meds." The former blue ranger sighed.

"I've got no choice do I?"

"No, you don't." Cody said, starting to eat. Billy rolled his eyes and started to eat. After eating at least half of it, per Cody's orders, he took his medication for his anemia and other health issues. The older soldier smiled.

"Good, Lieutenant. Looks like the Major's gonna have to reward you..." Cody said, voice rough. Billy blushed.

"Y-your parents..."

"Are upstairs... And besides, those civilians always let the Major rest in the lower basement... And this Major thinks the Lieutenant _deserves_ to be rewarded for putting up with all the worry he's been suffering from for four whole years..." Cody smirked and lifted Billy into his arms bridal style. Billy frowned.

"You know we aren't going to do anything..." Cody didn't answer, taking the discharged Lieutenant down to the basement-apartment.

_Next morning_

Billy woke up to Cody waking him. He yawned and sat up. Now that it was light coming through the small basement windows, Billy saw that the basement really was a small apartment under the house when he put on his glasses.

"It's ten. Dad's probably left for work already. Ma is at rehab, she woke me up to tell me she was leaving." Cody said. Billy looked over at him and saw the soldier getting dressed, still semi wet. "I forgot how nice a hot shower is." He looked at the smaller soldier and smiled. "Like what you see?" A blush crossed Billy's face.

"I... I promised to call Adam when I was in town..." He said, changing the subject. "Tommy too." Cody nodded, recognizing the small uncertainty in his lover's voice.

"Yeah. I gotta call Mike anyways. Let'm know we're okay."

"Tell'm I said 'hey'." Billy smiled, getting up to change.

"Sure thing." Cody went upstairs. Billy sighed and got out of bed. He put on blue-jeans and a dark blue t-shirt and put on his uniform's jacket over top. He went upstairs to the smell of food.

"What are you making?" He asked Cody.

"Pancakes." Cody said simply, knowing his fellow discharged soldier well. Billy smiled and went to call Adam. It was going to be an interesting day.


	3. Chapter Two

Ahhh! **Ghostwriter** told me their names. But now I gotta way to make it semi-workful to that they have their canon names and the idiot names I've given them.

Skull's real name, Eugene Skullovich and then Bulk's name is Farcas Bulkmeier. I dunno if Skull and Bulk even have middle names, so I say their middle names are now Cody and Michael. Now, to get to the AU part of their names.

Skull's parents are divorced. When he was 15, Skull's mom married Mr. Masterson, who still doesn't have a first name yet. So, Skull changed his last name to Masterson, and for graduation, he asked that he be called as "Cody Masterson". He's been going by that since graduation, hence why Billy and his step-dad call him Cody. His mom, however, still calls him Skull or sometimes Eugene, much to Skull's annoyance.

Bulk's parents had been separated, but not yet divorced. His mom was dating someone with the last name Parsons. So, when the papers went through right before graduation, he changed him last name, and asked that he be called as "Michael Parsons" during graduation. The next day, his mom married the Parsons guy.

I'm pretty much based their graduation on mine, so you're allowed to ask you be called something else than your real name if you wanted. You just had to write it on the name card you give to the speakers to call your name. So, technically, their names haven't changed. Just their last names.

**Characters:** Billy, Skull, Connor, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Adam, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Bulk, Kim, Kat, Tanya and Justin.

**Pairings:** Already established SkullxBilly, TommyxAdam and JasonxRocky, and on-off ConnorxEthan

**Warnings:** LOTS OF SLASH, OOCness, Mpregness, and the sheer crack of a pregnant Ranger that'll be hilarious when you find out who it is.

**Disclaimer:** I'm skinny dipping in someone else's pool. I'll be sure not to pee in it too much. However, I kinda own Skull's parents.

**This chapter:** Billy calls Adam and Tommy. And hopefully Skull doesn't burn their breakfast.

_Chapter Two_

Billy walked over to the phone, and picked it up. He dialed the number Adam had given him in his last letter. While he hadn't told Adam everything, he had been comfortable telling him that he had found someone. Of course, Adam had told him he had found someone too, but neither indicated who.

"_Hello, Oliver-Park residence. This is Kira speaking._"

'_What...?_' Billy frowned, "I was told to call this number for a Mr. Adam Park. Is he home?"

"_Sure. ADAM! Someone's on the phone for you!_" He vaguely heard a "Who is it!". He grinned as she asked.

"Tell him it's the Lieutenant." He heard her answer and immediately after heard shouting "_GET UP TOMMY IT'S BILLY!_"

'_That explains the residence title._' He thought.

"_Billy! When did you get back to Angel Grove!_" Adam demanded.

"When did you marry Tommy?"

"_We're not married. At least, not yet anyways. Kira helped Tommy propose to me last night. So, technically, you're the first one to find out about the engagement besides Kira. They said nobody else knew._" He could hear his friend's grin.

"_Hey Lieutenant! Get your ass down to Reefside!_" He heard Tommy take the phone. He laughed.

"_Hey Billy, where're you staying?_" Adam asked, concerned.

"With my boyfriend at his parents' place until we find a place of our own." Billy said as he smelt something burning. "Shit, I gotta go. I think he's planning on burning the house down." He hung up quickly and ran to the kitchen. He saw Cody standing there, holding a fire extinguisher to the stove. His lover looked up and grinned weakly.

"I didn't burn it! I swear!" Cody said.

"Move away from the stove Cody. Before you set the house on fire." He frowned. Cody sighed and let his lover clean his mess.

"So, what'd Adam want?"

"He and Tommy moved in together, and Tommy proposed last night. They hadn't told anybody yet when I called. However, you burning breakfast kind of cut our conversation short." Cody hugged Billy from behind.

"Sorry Billy-Baby..." He kissed the man's neck. Billy felt his knees buckle, and Cody held him up.

"Sk-Skull..." He whimpered. Cody grinned.

"Come on... You can clean up later. Let's go out for breakfast." Billy frowned.

"I'm calling them back." He went back to the phone and called. Adam answered immediately.

"_Is everything alright?_"

"It's fine. He burned the pancakes though."

"_Still a vegetarian?_" Tommy asked from the background. He heard the girl from before ask Tommy something. He smiled.

"Yeah. So, who's the girl?"

"_Oh, uhm, she's a power ranger._"

"Oh. And she lives with you two?"

"_No. She's only visiting for a few days. She's leaving tomorrow to go back to her place._"

"Mm."

"_Hey, why not we have a big Power Rangers reunion? All of us, and the new kids! Come on, it'll be fun!_" Adam said, "_You can bring your boyfriend too!_"

"I don't think so Adam..."

"_Oh come on, you said he knows, right? You got permission from Zordon before you left that if you ever found **the one**, that you could tell him. Well, he can come meet all of us and then the others and I can make sure he knows not to hurt you._"

"Adam Park! Are you saying you're going to threaten my boyfriend over him knowing we were Power Rangers?" Billy demanded, half-serious. Cody laughed behind him and took the phone.

"A Power Ranger Reunion? I dunno if I wanna go Billy-Baby, Park sounds serious." He said purposely close to the phone. Billy heard the surprised shout from Adam.

"_BILLY YOU HAVE A LOT OF FUCKING EXPLAINING TO DO THIS WEEKEND! And YES you are BOTH COMING!_" Tommy shouted from the background, obviously angry. Billy moaned.

"Cody, give me the phone."

"Sure." He once more had the phone.

"Are you guys mad?"

"_YES/No._" Tommy and Adam said respectively. He sighed.

"_Why didn't you tell me it was Skullovich?_" Adam asked, concerned.

"Because there was never a reason to. Besides, I told you when he was off base all the time and I didn't know if he'd be coming back. I didn't want to tell you it was him, only to find out he died in battle the next day."

"_Well, you're both out now, right? Your health caused you to be discharged four years ago, and if he's with you then he's been discharged too, right?_" Adam asked. He knew Tommy and the girl, Kiri, were listening, worried.

"Yeah... He... Adam he came back to base half dead..." He said quietly. He felt his boyfriend put his arms around him.

"But I'm not dead..." He whispered so only Billy could hear.

"_So, if you've both been discharged, you can both come over this weekend for the reunion. And trust me, Tommy will come down to drag Skull by his neck if he has to._" Adam said. Billy sighed.

"Alright. We'll come." He said. He could hear Adam's grin.

"_Great! Here's the address._" Billy wrote the address down, and wrote the time. "_See you Friday Billy!_"

"Yeah, Friday. Bye Adam." He hung up and sighed, turning around in Cody's hold. He leaned against him, smiling. "They're going to kill you. At least, Jason and Tommy will." His boyfriend nodded.

"Yeah, I figured." He kissed him. "Love you..." He smiled back.

"Love you too..."


	4. Chapter Three

**Characters:** Billy, Skull, Connor, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Adam, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Bulk, Kim, Kat, Tanya and Justin.

**Pairings:** Already established SkullxBilly, TommyxAdam and JasonxRocky, and on-off ConnorxEthan

**Warnings:** LOTS OF SLASH, OOCness, Mpregness, and the sheer crack of a pregnant Ranger that'll be hilarious when you find out who it is.

**Disclaimer:** I'm skinny dipping in someone else's pool. I'll be sure not to pee in it too much. However, I kinda own Skull's parents. And yeah, I know that "The Gray Ranger" isn't very original. But i couldn't think of any other color!

**This chapter:** It's Thursday night, and Billy has a nightmare.

_Dream_

Reality

Chapter Three

Billy sat on the bed, smiling at his sleeping boyfriend. Cody had let him walk home after breakfast, the older man having needed to go shopping for some vegetarian replacements of meat. He had offered, but Cody refused. He suspected something was up, but let it slide. Cody had returned right before his parents, and while he offered to make dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Masterson refused to let him. So, after dinner, Billy had taken a shower while Cody fell right to sleep. Now, he curled up next to his boyfriend under the covers of the large king sized bed.

_Billy sat in the dungeon, shivering. He saw the strange Gray Ranger. The Ranger was fighting the team. He didn't want to give the Rangers away, but he knew who the Gray Ranger was, and he didn't want him hurt._

"_Stop! P-Power Rangers stop!"_

Cody stirred, hearing his lover whimper 'Power Rangers' in his sleep.

"_Stop! Cody stop don't! It's me!"_

Cody sat up, "Billy-Baby...?" He yawned.

"_Tommy stop! It's Cody! He's brain washed!"_

"Tommy..." Cody frowned at the man next to him.

"Baby, wake up..."

"_Don't!" A fire started, "Jason stop!"_

"_He has to be stopped! You can't let your feelings get in the way of your logic Billy!"_

"_No! He's not! He's brainwashed!" Billy cried as Trini let him out._

"_It doesn't matter Billy." Trini said._

"_He won't hurt me! He won't!" Billy said, "Let me try!" Tommy slowly nodded, and Billy approached the Gray Ranger. The Ranger laughed._

"_You cannot beat me, human!"_

"_It's me Cody! It's me! Billy! You're Billy-Baby!" The Ranger ignored him, and just stepped closer to him, ready to strike. Billy reached for the Gray Ranger's helmet. The Ranger stopped him._

"_Stop!"_

"_Cody, it's me! I'm trying to help you!" The Gray Ranger slowly let the short soldier remove his helmet. Now, Eugene Cody Masterson was staring at him. "It's me..." Suddenly, the man struck him, beating the smaller man._

"_NO! NO! CODY!"_

"NO! NO! CODY!" Billy screamed.

"Billy! Wake up! Billy-Baby! Wake up! I'm right here! BILLY!" Cody shouted, shaking him. Cody's parents came down as the soldier kept screaming in his sleep, kicking and thrashing around. Finally, Cody raised the man up off his shoulders, and slammed him down again. Billy gave a shout, waking up, sitting up and hitting his head against Cody's. He groaned and fell back into a laying position. Cody rubbed his head.

"C-Cody...?"

"I'm right here Billy." Cody pulled him into his arms, and Billy started crying. Cody signaled at his parents to leave. After a few moments, the smaller man stopped crying.

"You had it again..." Cody murmured, holding him close. He let out a whimper.

"I... I..."

"Shhh..." Cody shushed him before he could start crying again. "It's alright..." Billy remained in the other's arms, "Do you still want to go to the others' tomorrow?"

"Yeah... I'll be okay..." He sniffled. He shifted to get more comfortable in his lover's arms. "I'll be fine..." He felt Cody sigh, and he was pulled closer. He smiled, but he never returned to sleep.


	5. Chapter Four

**Characters:** Billy, Skull, Connor, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Adam, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Bulk, Kim, Kat, Tanya and Justin.

**Pairings:** Already established SkullxBilly, TommyxAdam and JasonxRocky, and on-off ConnorxEthan

**Warnings:** LOTS OF SLASH, OOCness, Mpregness, and the sheer crack of a pregnant Ranger that'll be hilarious when you find out who it is.

**Disclaimer:** I'm skinny dipping in someone else's pool. I'll be sure not to pee in it too much. However, I kinda own Skull's parents. And all the diseases I gave Billy are real diseases, details are at the end of the chapter. And yeah, I know that "The Gray Ranger" isn't very original.

**This chapter:** Time for the reunion. They learn why Billy was Discharged, and the list of health problems is revealed.

_Chapter Four_

Billy waited in the basement with Cody, half-asleep. He knew that Tommy was coming to pick him up with Adam, they had called earlier that morning asking for the address. Cody was reading a book, and glanced over at Billy.

"You okay Billy-Baby?" The man asked him. He nodded, smiling.

"'m fine... Really." Cody let out a half-sigh through his nose, but returned to his book. Cody was wearing his military pants, and a black tight tank top. It showed his very nice muscles. He himself was wearing his own military pants(damn things were comfortable), and a blue t-shirt with his military jacket on. He hated to admit it, but many assumed he was bulimic or something because of his health-problems and he was insanely skinny(not his fault). Soon enough, there was feet coming down the steps, and Cody's mother calling down. Billy hardly had time to stand up before Adam had him back on the bed in a hug.

"Billy~~~!" Adam grinned up at him. Billy shook his head, smiling.

"Hi to you too Adam." They got up, and left. Billy climbed into the back with Cody. Adam turned in his seat, grinning.

"You know, now that I see you guys together, you certainly are cute together." He said. Billy blushed at his friend's words. Cody just smiled, amused. Tommy was silent. He really _was_ mad at him. He and Adam spoke during the ride to Reefside, mostly wedding-planning.

Once at Tommy and Adam's house, they climbed out. He followed Adam to the back, noting that Cody and Tommy stayed by the car. The two turned to look at them, confused.

"Just go on ahead." Tommy said. Cody smiled at him.

"Just go Billy-Baby." He said. Billy blushed as Adam let out an 'aww' at the nickname. He followed Adam to the backyard.

Jason was there, cooking on the grill. Kim and Kat were talking to Kira, and everyone else were in a few separate groups, talking. It was Trini who noticed them.

"Billy!" She got up and ran to him, throwing her arms around his neck. He smiled and hugged back.

"Hey Trini." He said, mildly amused.

"Oh I've missed you! Why didn't you tell us you were back! We only got a call from Adam saying there was going to be a get-together at his and Tommy's place and that you and your boyfriend were coming too!" She said, going off on a mild scolding/rant. He endured it, since she had been his longest and closest friend. She dragged him to her spot where Justin, Zack and one of the new boys were sitting.

"If you're not in the military anymore, why are you wearing-"

"I hate to admit it, but it's comfortable." He replied before Justin could finish his question. Zack laughed.

"So, where's your boyfriend? And are we ever going to learn his name? All we know is that Tommy's mad at you because of him." He frowned.

"I-!"

"What the hell happened!" Adam's shout brought his attention to the entrance to the backyard. He cussed and got up.

They had fought, because of him.

"We were just... bonding." Tommy lied, pathetically.

"Yeah!"

"Bull shit! Cody, I told you not to fight with him!" He glared. Cody flinched, and Tommy inched away from him.

"In our defense, we weren't meaning to get into a fight!"

"It just kinda turned into an argument." Tommy agreed.

"And it then, kinda snowballed from there..." Cody finished as Jason came over with a first aid kit to clean the cuts on their faces. He started cussing at his lover in another language. Cody frowned, and replied. They kept going back and forth.

"Yo, we're in America! Speak English!" Zack shouted.

"Shut up Zack!" The two snapped, and resuming their argument.

"Does anybody understand Ukrainian?" Adam asked, frowning.

"Billy's just being a worry-wort. It's sweet, really. Skull's trying to calm him down." Trini giggled, "He calls him his Billy-Baby." Some snickered and both army men flashed them the finger.

"Damn, Billy's gotten some balls!" Jason laughed. Then, Cody's phone went off, and he cussed.

"Go back to your friends. I'll be right back." He said, "And it's _fine_. It was just a nightmare Billy." With that, the man left and he frowned.

"ASSHOLE!" He shouted, returning to his chair next to Trini. He was sulking, and he wasn't ashamed to admit it.

"He really loves you, doesn't he?" Zack asked.

"What I want to know is _why_ are you with _Skull_?" Justin asked, frowning. He sighed as the others he had been teammates and friends with demanded to know as well.

"They were stationed together for a long time." Tommy said, "All Skull would tell me is that they became lovers after Billy was discharged. Said that he didn't want to lose him, so he told Billy to wait for him." He flinched.

"So... Why were your discharged? All you told us was because it was from your poor health. Which, by the way, really is poor." Jason said. Rocky nodded from his seat next to his fiance. It amused Billy to no end, seeing that Jason was able to get Rocky to calm down. He was surprised that they had even decided to start a family together. He assumed Jason probably relied on Adam to calm Rocky down when the hormonal pregnant man got upset.

"It's... complicated." He said with a frown. "I was discharged because of poor health, yes. But it was caused by a mine."

"A mine?" They looked confused. He sighed.

"We were looking for landmines. One went off and my rib cracked, piercing my lung. My asthma got worse. I lost a lot of blood, and I almost lost my life. Cody and Michael weren't with me at that time. When I was taken back to base, Cody donated most of the blood I needed to live. After that, I was discharged because of Asthma, Anemia, Amyotrphic Lateral Sclerosis, Osteoporosis and Angina. Add those to me being a vegetarian, it was more than enough for me to be discharged." Everyone in the backyard was silent.

He wished he had never told them.

End

I kinda feel bad for giving Billy these issues, but... it kinda ties into the story...

**Asthma**, _from the Greek Άσθμα (_ásthma_), meaning gasp,_ is a common chronic inflammatory disease of the airways characterized by variable and recurring symptoms, airflow obstruction, and bronchospasm. Symptoms include wheezing, coughing, chest tightness, and shortness of breath. - Is kind of a common disease. I have it.

**Anemia** is a condition that develops when your blood lacks enough healthy red blood cells. These cells are the main transporters of oxygen to organs. If red blood cells are also deficient in hemoglobin, then your body isn't getting enough oxygen. Symptoms of anemia - like fatigue - occur because organs aren't getting enough oxygen. - Had this when I was a baby. My cousin has it now, and said it was low blood iron. So I guess low blood iron and anemia are kinda hand-in-hand.

**amyotrophic** means that the muscles have lost their nourishment. When this happens, they become smaller and weaker. **Lateral** means that the disease affects the sides of the spinal cord, where the nerves that nourish the muscles are located; and **sclerosis** means that the diseased part of the spinal cord develops hardened or scarred tissue in place of healthy nerves. - Is also called ALS. I have NEVER had this, so this is pretty much all I know at this point.

If someone has **osteoporosis** (say: **oss**-tee-oh-puh-ro-sis), the person's bones are now weakened because of this loss of bone density. Weak bones can break easier and the person may have other problems such as a stooped-over posture. Maybe you've seen an older woman who's a little hunched over. Older people — especially women, who are generally smaller and have bones that are lighter and less dense — are more likely to develop osteoporosis. - May be caused by hormone problems, poor diet, certain medications, and/or too much smoking or drinking. I have never had this.

**Angina** (say: an-**jy**-nuh): people with angina feel a pain in the chest that means the heart isn't getting enough blood. - Never had this.


	6. Chapter Five

Yey~! It's my first update on my new laptop~! I decided I'd do the Power Rangers one, because I now don't have just one reader, but TWO! It excites me very much. ^-^

**Characters:** Billy, Skull, Connor, Ethan, Kira, Tommy, Adam, Jason, Rocky, Aisha, Bulk, Kim, Kat, Tanya and Justin.

**Pairings:** Already established SkullxBilly, TommyxAdam and JasonxRocky, and on-off ConnorxEthan

**Warnings:** LOTS OF SLASH, OOCness, Mpregness, and the sheer crack of a pregnant Ranger that'll be hilarious when you find out who it is.

**Disclaimer:** I'm skinny dipping in someone else's pool. I'll be sure not to pee in it too much. However, I kinda own Skull's parents. And all the diseases I gave Billy are real diseases, details are at the end of the chapter. And yeah, I know that "The Gray Ranger" isn't very original.

**This chapter:** Skull's phone call.

_Chapter Five_

_"Billy's just being a worry-wort. It's sweet, really. Skull's trying to calm him down." Trini giggled, "He calls him his Billy-Baby." Some snickered and both army men flashed them the finger._

_"Damn, Billy's gotten some balls!" Jason laughed. Then, Cody's phone went off, and he cussed._

_"Go back to your friends. I'll be right back." He said, "And it's __fine__. It was just a nightmare Billy."_

"Hello?" Cody answered his phone. A grin spread when he heard his friend.

"_You asshole, when were you going to call me?_"

"Well, things have been kinda…"

"_Getting used to civilian life?_"

"You have no idea Mike…"

"_How's Lieutenant?_"

"He's alright. Had a hell of a nightmare last night, but he's telling me he's fine."

"_That nightmare?_" Mike asked, concern in his voice.

"No, but last night's was just as bad." He shook his head and leaned against Tommy's car. "I'm worried. He's never had a dream about the power rangers before. At least not where I'm the bad guy."

"_What? Start from the beginning._" His long-time friend demanded. He sighed, hearing someone approach. He looked at them, and saw Tommy and Jason, the two pointing to the back meaning Billy was worried.

"I'll explain later Mike."

"_Who's there?_"

"I'll call you later Mike." He said, voice stern.

"_Wait, I called for a reason you know._" He sighed, annoyed.

"Alright, what?"

"_They want you back in Ukraine._" He froze, eyes widening.

"What? No! Fuck no, I was discharged! I came back to base _half-dead!_"

"_I know that, but the General wants you back in Ukraine. Said some Ukrainians have a hostage, and you're the only one who can-!_"

"Too fucking bad! I'm not going back to Ukraine!" He hung up and turned his phone off. He looked up, and saw Billy next to Tommy and Jason, a hurt look on his face. He cringed.

"Billy-!" Billy ran into the backyard, and then he heard Adam shouting in Korean, pulling the smaller soldier into the house no doubt. He looked at the two 'brothers'. They were staring in shock. He frowned. Well, life just took a bad turn…

I'm an evil person… Evil evil evil…


	7. AN

A/N: I've been thinking of doing my own little thing, and I've decided to go through all my fics posted to re-vamp some of them. I'll be taking some down for ever, and putting some up for adoption by other authors. I'll be making a note of what's going to be re-vamped, what's going to be put up for adoption, and what's being taken down or just left on permanent Hiatus(If I get lazy and realize I might want to re-vamp it later). Once that is done, those that are going to be re-vamped will be put on a hold while I do a fic that I want to put my whole being into. Think of Black Dragon Queen's Transformers '07 Movieverse _Cover Me_. I've always wanted to do a fic completely for my own enjoyment, and not something I think others would like as well. I will be starting that when I start moving to Florida on August 2nd, during the road trip. Yes, it will be a Transformers fic, so sorry to my non-TF fans. I'll also be working on Long Hauler Letters, since it's just simple letters that are just pure fluff between the constructicons.

So, I'm sorry if you all were excited about this story. I just think it's time I started to do a fic that I really could put my everything into without other distractions and worries outside of future school work. I hope you understand.

Love,

Orian


End file.
